Donde se esconden mis demonios
by Till I Colapse
Summary: -Me voy Bella, será lo mejor para todos - Y me dolía, las palabras me estaban matando, y también dolía verla a ella, llorando por mi partida. Pero mas dolía saber que ella se merecía el mundo entero, y que podía aspirar a eso. Saber que de cierto modo, él le estaba cortando las alas. - Te mereces muchísimo mas de lo que un drogadicto como yo puede llegar a darte.


Esta historia participa en el reto "Entre notas musicales" del foro "Sol de media noche"

Espero que os guste

_._

_._

_"When the days are cold, and the cards all fold, _

_and the saints we see, are all made of gold"_

_"When your dreams all fail, and the ones we hail. _

_are the worst of all, and the blood's run stale"_

Volvía a casa caminando cabizbajo. En la calle estaba lloviendo a mares, y yo no tenía ningún paragüas para protejerme de la lluvia. Solo éramos yo y mi chaqueta de cuero contra el diluvio que estaba cayendo. Apresuré mis pasos, dispuesto a llegar cuanto antes a mi destino, mirando hacia atrás a cada momento, una manía a la que ya estaba acostumbrado. Siempre cuidándome las espaldas.

Giré en un callejon que me llevaria a donde ella me esperaba. Pero no contaba con el repulsivo hombre que estaba parado frente a mi, tapándome la entrada a mi _casa. _Desgraciadamente, sabía que no iba a poder evadirle, como se había estado haciendo costumbre.

-Valla, valla, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – Dijo con la voz ronca mientras se apoyaba en la parez que habia a mi derecha – Pero si es Edward Masen.

-¿Que quieres James? - No se para que preguntaba, yo ya sabía que era lo que buscaba James, pero me negaba a admitirlo. Estaba intentando salir de esa mierda, se lo había prometido a _ella_, así que iba ha hacer todo lo posible por no defraudarla.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero Eddie, no me cabrees.

-Yo ya no tengo nada de eso, James, déjame en paz.

-Claro Edward, puede que tu no tengas nada de eso, pero yo – Dijo mientras sacaba una bolsita pequeña de plástico – Si tengo.

-Bien por ti.

-Oh, vamos Eddie, sabes que lo quieres. Es mas, está a un precio muy bajo... Prácticamente te lo regalo, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.

Se fue acercando lentamente a mi, a la vez que yo retrocedía un par de pasos. No quería tener nada que ver con ese hombre. No quería ni que me tocara. Llevaba su pelo enmarañado en una coleta baja, y desde donde estaba podía oler su fragancia no higiénica que tanto le caracterizaba.

Cuando estuvo a un paso de mi, levanto la bolsa con el polvillo frente a mi rostro, paseándola lentamente por mi cara, dejando que yo la viera. Las manos empezaron a temblarme y a sudar, casi como la priméra vez que lo probé. El cuerpo me pedía que la cogiera, el me decía que lo necesitaba. Pero en mi mente apareció su image, con los ojos color café bien abiertos, mirándome con dulzura y esperanza. Y yo no quería volver a romper su confianza.

-Aléjate de mi, James – Dije, intentando que mi voz sonara dura y confiada, a la misma vez que respiraba lentamente, controlando mis temblores. Era un jodido adicto, pero estaba intentando cambiar, por ella.

-Sabes que no es lo que quieres. Tus manos pican por coger la bolsa, y tu mente ruega por un momento de escape. Lo estás deseando Masen. Deja de negarlo.

Le dí un empujon, provocando que tropezara hacia atrás y se alejara por fin. Que alejara de mi esa mierda. Por su cara vi como pasaba la furia, pero casi inmediatamente después, la diversión ocupó toda su expresión. Se rió entre dientes, mientrás se levantaba del suelo, despegando su culo de un charco. Cuando paso por mi lado, se paró a escasos centímetros de mi oído y susurro:

-Esto no se va a quedar así Edward, aunque como muestra de fe, te voy a regalar esto – Metio su mano en el bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta, hecha un puño, y cuando la sacó, su mano estaba vacía. - También te advierto, de que deberías ir a ayudar a tu chica, mis compañeros pueden no haber sido con ella tan benevolentes como yo lo he sido contigo.

Cuando dijo eso, me olvide de la droga que me había metido James en el bolsillo, me olvidé del jodido frio que hacía y de todo lo demás. Un fuego me recorrió el cuerpo, dándome el impulso que me faltaba para sacarme de la paralisis e ir corriendo hacia la puerta de mi casa, mientras James se reia de fondo, prometiéndome con su risa, que no me iba a encontrar nada bueno al abrir esa puerta.

_"I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you,  
but with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide"_

_"No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed,  
this is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come"_

Me había encontrado a una Bella malherida en el suelo, llena de cortes y moratones, con la ropa medio rota y el labio sangrando. La casa tampoco estaba mucho mejor, los pocos muebles que teníamos estaban todos patas arriba, había lamparas rotas y mesas destrozadas. Obviamente algo se estaba quemando, porque en el ambiente había demasiado humo como para ser normal.

Aun así, lo primero que hice fue correr hacia Bella y cogerla entre mis brazos. La lleve suavemente a nuestra habitación, y aunque esta también estaba destrozada, la cama no la habían podido volcar. La deje lentamente sobre esta, y le susurre _"Ahora vuelvo" _

Fui corriendo a buscar la fuente del humo, la cual resulto ser la cocina. Habian quemado las cortinas y el fuego se estaba extendiendo por la mesa de madera que había ahi. Rapidamente cogi el grifo y lo abrí, llene una olla de metal con agua, y la heche por encima de las cortinas y mesa. Hixe esto muchas veces, hasta que vi que el fuego empezaba a calmarse, pero no lo suficiente. Entonces se me ocurrio, que fuera estaba lloviendo, así que si lograba abrir las ventanas que había detrás de las cortinas incendiadas, la lluvia entraria y lo limpiaria todo mas fácilmente.

Así que armándome de valor, pase sobre una cortina de fuego y abrí las ventanas. Quemándome en el proceso. Lo bueno de todo eso fue que la idea funciono, y la lluvia entró y empezó a parar el fuego más rápidamente. Así que con un poco de mi ayuda, entre la lluvia y yo apgamos el icendio que se había formado en la cocina.

En cuanto todo estuvo controlado, corri hacia nuestra habitación, encontrando a Bella en la misma posición en la que la había dejado. No había movido ningún músculo. Me dí cuenta de que esto era mas grave de lo que parecía. Bella siempre estaba llena de vitalidad y energía, no estaba en su naturaleza quedarse quieta, y, sin embargo, desde que la deje aquí, hará media hora, no se había movido ni un centímetro.

Me senté al lado suyo y le susurre palabras tranquilizanta, mientras pasaba mis brazos por encima de su hombro y la rodeaba con mis brazos. Yo sabía que ella tenía ganas de llorar, se notaba le esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por tragárse las lágrimas. Ella éra muy fuerte, pensó Edward, pero él no podía hacerla pasar por esto.

-Tranquila, Bella, ahora yo estoy aquí. Nadie va ha hacerte daño. Demonios, soy tan idiota, no debería haberme ido de casa, joder, te dejé aqui sola... No voy a volver a separarme de ti. Aunque pensandolo bien, quizás debería irme, no debería estar aquí. Si yo me fuera, tu podrías tener una vida normal – Notaba como la veracidad de mis palabras calaba en mi, a la misma vez que iba separando los brazos de su cuerpo – Mira lo que te han hecho, no deberías volver a pasar por esto, joder. No se como no te has ido ya. Mierda soy tan idiota al quedarme contigo aún sabiendo lo que va a pasar. Soy un cerdo egoista.

Me aleje de ella, y empeze a dar vueltas por la habitación como poseido. Golpeando las paredes mientras maldecía mi estupidez. ¿Como no lo había pensado antes? Todo esto era culpa mía, yo era sinónimo de problemas para Bella, no debería estar aquí. ¿Porque demonios seguía aqui si sabía que esto solo le hacía mal?

-Ed-Edward.

La voz temblorosa de Bella me saco de mis cavilaciones, pero no me hizo cambiar de opinión.

-No me digas nada, Bella. Me voy. Ya está. Tu no mereces esto. Mereces lo mejor Bella, y, desgraciadamente yo no puedo dártelo. No hago mas que darte problemas, desde que me conocistes no he hecho nada bien. Nada.

Me dirigí hacia el salón, y cogí mi chaqueta del suelo, a la vez que miraba por última vez aquel sitio. El que había sido mi hogar por los últimos tres meses. El sitio en el que me había refugiado cuando las cosas iban mal, y en el que había vivido los momentos mas alegres de mi vida.

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, una mano me toco la espalda. Suspiré mientras volteaba para ver a Bella, mirándome con una cara indescifrable. Me cogió la mano y me llevó hasta el centro de la habitación, sentándose ella en el suelo donde antes había un sofá. Y yo, bueno, yo le seguí y me senté a su lado. Porque, joder, era algo que tenía que hacer. No podía negarle nada.

-Edward, yo no quiero lo mejor – Dijo mientras subía hacia mi mejilla una mano temblorosa – Ni lo que sea mas o menos bueno. Ni lo que me haga llevar una vida normal. ¿Que es normal? Es simplemente una etiqueta que le ponemos a las cosas aburridas o mediocres. La definición de la palabra normal varía según la persona que habla, y según cual sea su percepción de la vida. Me gusta esta vida Edward, no quiero tener nada mejor si eso no implica que estes tu. Te quiero en mi vida, con todas tus extrañezas y tus defectos, no quiero lo que otros consideran normal, quiero lo que yo considero normal. Te quiero a ti.

La miré, conmovido por lo que había dicho. Ella nunca antes había pronunciado esas dos palabras. "Te quiero" nunca había salido de su boca. Estaba tan impresionado que no me di cuenta de cuando sus labios se estamparon contra los mios, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Me perdí en su boca y en su sabor, disfrutando de ese último beso.

Cuando se separó de mi, en sus ojos vi tanto amor, que realmente me dolió negarle nada. Pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía soportar verla tan magullada, sabiendo que era por mi culpa, y torturándome por no haber hecho nada antes.

-Bella, no. Va a ser mejor para todos que me valla.

Lentamente me levanté y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, sabiendo que debía irme antes de que todo se pusiera peor.

-¿Mejor?¿Mejor para quien?¿Para ti?

-No, desde luego que para mi será una tortura, pero no lo es tanto como verte así, sabiendo que no pude hacer nada.

-No habrías podido hacerlo de todos modos, Edward – Dijo mientras corria tras de mi, para llegar antes que yo a la puerta – Me harás mas daño si te vas y me dejas sola. Y eso si pudes evitarlo.

Se colocó delante de mi, tapando la salida, y mi paciencia se agotó. ¿Esque no lo entendía? Yo era malo, era el villano de la historia. Nunca había sido el supeerhéroe. Nunca. Nada salía como yo quería, y estaba a empezando a cansarme de esto. Y mientras la veia ahi, parada frente a mi, con el rostro herido y surcado por el dolor, supe de verdad, que tenía que irme.

Si estaba en mis manos, no iba a permitir que le hirieran una sola vez mas.

Pero ahora mismo no podía decir nada coherente, no estaba calmado, y creo que ella lo sabía. Vi su rostro cambiar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se avecinaba, cuando me miro a los ojos y vio que me estaba volviendo loco. Mi extraño caso de personalidad múltiple hizo aparición en escena, llevándose la poca cordura que me quedaba.

_"When you feel my heat, look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide"_

_"Don't get too close, it's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide"_

La agarre fuertemente de un brazo y la hize a un lado, lanzándola bruscamente, haciendo que su cabeza golpeara contra la pared. Me acerqué mucho a su cara, de tal forma que su aliento chocó contra mi boca.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta Bella? No soy un jodido superman que va a salvarte y protegerte por las noches, no lo soy. - Hablaba con voz suave, intentando qu lla se calmara y calmarme a mi mismo, pero no estaba funcionando, podía ver como el miedo se asomaba a sus ojos. - Solo soy el vagabundo al que nadie quiere, el vagabundo al que sus propios padres repudiaron y abandonaron. Nadie me quiere, ni me querra nunca. - Me separé de ella y empezé a dar vueltas por la habitación como un desquiciado. Cualquier mueble que se hubiera salvado del ataque, corria peligro con migo en este estado - Soy un jodido monstruo Bella, una Bestia repugnante a la que todo el mundo odia y hace daño. No se como te has quedado con migo todo este tiempo. ¡Conmigo! ¡Un puto vagabundo drogadicto que no piensa en nada mas que en comprar mas y mas droga! Estoy realmente hundido en este pozo lleno de mierda, pero aún no es tarde para ti. Puedes irte y ser libre, nada te ata aquí, se feliz Bella, hazlo por mi.

Le susurre esta última frase en su cara, muy cerca de su oido, para que le llegara bien el mensaje de que quería que se fuera. Joder, iba a doler, lo sabía. Me había acostumbrado a ella, a su pelo revuelto por las mañanas y a sus sonrojos constantes, a cuando tarareaba mientras hacía la comida y a su voz en las noches, cuando ella hablaba mientras dormia.

Pero esto era lo mejor para ella, sin duda. Estar lejos de mi le ahorraría problemas, y ella podría ser feliz de una vez por todas.

La miré a la cara. Ella sonrio tristemente mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por su cara. Levanto una mano hasta acariciar mi mejilla y me susurro,

-Pero yo ya soy feliz, Edward, pensé que lo sabias.

Oir su voz rota mientras me decía eso, me partió más aún el corazon. Ella estaba ganando esta batalla, podía ver eso. Ella era tan impresionante... ¡Mierda! Ella era demasiado buena.

Di un puñetazo a la pared de detrás suyo, intentando liberar mi ira interior. Dejé un agujero en la pared, al lado de su cara, casi pillandole el pelo. Ella dio un pequeño brinquito, denotando lo asustada que se sentía. Me regañe a mi mismo por eso. No quería que se llevara una mala impresión de mi. Mierda, esto era tan dificil. Ella simplemente estaba sentada ahi en el suelo, llorando mientras me miraba fijamente. Dejándome ver todo el amor que había en sus ojos.

No me lo merecía. Ni viviendo un millon de vidas iba a lograr merecerme a esa chica.

Pero bueno, ya habíamos quedado en que yo era un cerdo egoista ¿no?

Lamento realmente decir esto, saber y aceptar que soy tan débil, pero me rendí.

Deje de luchar por alejarla, deje de luchar contra lo que me decia el corazón, y deje de hacer lo que se suponía que era mejor. Simplemente dejé de pensar, y me limité a sentir.

Suavemente, para no asustarla, empezé a besar sus húmedas mejillas, borrando el recorído que las lágrimas habían hecho en su cara al derramarse fuera de sus ojos. Lentamente, subí mi mano hasta acariciarle la mejilla, retirandole el pelo de la cara para así poder besarle más facilmente. No hubo un solo lugar al que no llegaran mis labios; frente, párpados, orejas, mentón, comisuras... Todo quedó cubiero por un rastro de besos, hasta, finalmente, llegar a su boca.

Bella sabía a ambrosía. Era como beber el elixir de los dioses. Su sabor inundaba mi boca, provocando sensaciones que solo ella me daba.

En ese momeno mandé todo a la mierda y me dispuse a amarla. A amarla como un hombre ama a una mujer, como ella merecia. Bella subio las manos, llevandolas a mi cabello.

-Te quiero, Edward.

Y, después de eso, no existió nada mas.

_"When the curtain's call, is the last of all  
When the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave, and the masquerade will come calling out  
At the mess you mad"_

Al dia siguiente, me deperte entre las sábanas de mi cama deshecha. Miré al rededor, la habitación estaba destrozada, los muebles rotos y las cortinas rasgadas. Eso me devolvió a la realidad de que día era, donde estaba, y que había pasado ayer.

Recordé que habían entrado al piso y lo habían desttrozado todo, y lo que le habían hecho a mi Bella, mia en todos los sentidos a partir de ayer. Súbitamente me senté, buscandola por todas partes, palpando la cama solo para notar que no estaba. Mierda. El miedo empezo a corroerme las entrañas. ¿Y si por la noche habían entrado y se la habían llevado?¿Y si todos los meses anteriores eran un sueño y Bella nunca había estado de verdad conmigo? ¿Y si Bella había decidido abandonarme después de cómo la trate?

Miles de 'Y si...' Rondaban por mi cabeza, pero todas mis dudas y mis temores fueron despejados cuando una suave melodía me vino desde la otra parte de la casa. Una voz preciosa tatareaba una canción que desconocía, pero de la que no podía dejar de admirar su belleza.

Cuando me adrenté en la cocina, la vi limpiando con un paño lo que quedaba en la encimera, deshechando los cascotes rotos de los armaritos. Con solo mi camiseta y unas bragas puestas. Ciertamente se veia demasiado bien ahy toda sudorosa y despeinada limpiando los destrozos solo con una de mis camisetas.

Me acerqué a ella, cogiéndola suavemente de la cintura, dejando un beso sobre su nariz, a la vez que cogia otro trapo, dispuesto a ayudar. Y así nos pasamos toda la mañana, limpiando el sitio, primero la cocina, despues el salón, el baño y la habitación, con sus canciones de fondo, y a veces mi voz la acompañaba, cuando me sabía la canción. Secrets, de One Republic, fue una de las canciones que cantamos todos juntos, y no pude mas que sentirme un poco identificado, pues ella lo conocía todo de mi, le había contado todos mis mas oscuros secretos y esperanzas, y ella los había aceptado, sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Me sentía afortunado por tenerla conmigo.

Cuando acabamos de limpiar, nuestras tripas rugieron a la vez, cosa que no era de extrañar, pues se nos había olvidado desayunar. Con una sonrisa, la invite a que fueramos a comer una pizza. Tnía algun dinero ahorrado, pero no llegaba para nada ostentoso, no podía llevarla a un restaurant ni nada parecido. Unas pizzas eran lo máximo que podía darle. Me sentía un bastardo total por no poder ofrecerle nada más, pero ella se veia tan feliz ante la prespectiva de poder ir a tomar unas pizzas, que no me vi capaz de arruinarle el momento con mi negatividad.

Cuando llegamos a la pizzeria, pedimos unas pizzas sencillas y comimos agradablemente entre una amena charla.

-¿Edward?

-Dime.

-Realmente me agrada que estemos haciendo esto, salir a comer por ahi, como las parejas normales.

-A mi también, Bella.

Le di una de mis mejores sonrisas, aunque por dentro estaba muerto de miedo. Nosotros no éramos una pareja normal, yo lo sabía, ella lo sabía. Solo jugabamos a pretender que lo éramos, porque ninguno quería romper la ilusion en la que vivian. Se querían demasiado como para eso.

Volviendo a casa, el timpo se enfrio, y visto que Bella temblaba, le preste mi cazadora, mientras dábamos un paseo de vuelta al apartamento. Le pasé el brazo por los hombros a Bella, ella hizo lo propio con su brazo izquierdo, metiendo simultáneamente la mano derecha en el bolsillo. Demasiado tarde me di cuenta de que era lo que había en aquel bolsillo.

_"Don't want to let you down, but I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you, don't want to hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come"_

La expresión de felicidad de Bella fue cambiando a medida que tocaba el paquetito y lo sacaba del bolsillo. Lo sostuvo en alto, mirándolo con detenimiento a la vez que se giraba hacia mi. Con su cara enrojecida por la furia, tiró el paquete al sulo a la vez que lo poisoteaba repetidas veces, con toda la fuerza que pudo encontrar.

Tuve que contenerme de apartarla de un empujon y ponerme a recojer el polvillo que se había esparcido por el suelo. No necesitas eso, me recordé, solo te hará daño, a ti y a ella, no lo arruines mas.

La cara de Bella estaba tan roja que parecía que le fuera ea explotar, su cuerpo temblaba por la rabia contenida. Aunque, a los pocos segundos, la furia se le escapo, convirtiendose en un vómito de palabras que soltó.

-¡EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN!¿¡COMO TE ATREVES!?- Djo mientras se acercaba a mi peligrosamente. - ¡Me lo prometiste, Edward!¡Prometiste que no ibas a volver a tocar nada de eso! Eres un jodido cerdo mentiroso, no se como pude creerte. Como pude creer que servias para algo buno. ¿Sabes? Anoche casi me creí que habías cambiado. Hubo momentos en los que pensaba si todo no era un sueño, porque entonces, eras la cosa mas bella de la Tierra. Me preguntaba que como siendo un hombre tan dulce y considerado, podías haberte dejado caer en esas drogas. Pero ahora lo veo, nunca fuiste bueno. No se si fue una mentira, un engaño, o si no. Realmente no creo que quiera saberlo. Prefiero ahorrarme la decepción al darme cuenta de que nada fue verdad.

Ella estaba realmente enfadada. Hecho ha andar rápidamente, pero yo no iba a quedarme ahi parado mientras ella se alejaba de mi. No iba a permitir que se fuera, me emerecía al menos una opurtunidad para explicarle lo que había pasado. Corri hacia ella y le cogi el brazo, agarrandola para que no se fuera.

-Bella, escuchame, yo no...

-No Edward, escuchame tu a mi, no quiero que me vuelvas ha hablar. Tenías razon, será mejor para todos que te vallas.

Edward estuvo a punto de replicarle, pero al ver la dura mirada en los ojos de la castaña, decidió callarse. Era mejor dejar que se enfriara, y ya hablaria luego con ella. Se quedó dando vueltas por la ciudad unas dos horas mas, esperando que Bella hubiera llegado ya a su casa y se hubiera relajado. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que alli no estaba. Pensó que igual se había quedado dando vueltas, como él, pero cuando casi a medianoche, Bella no había vuelto, y él se preocupó.

Sabía que estaba siendo sobreprotector, pero no podía evitarlo, todo esto le recordaba a la situación en la que había conocido a Bella. Cuando casi mata a los hombres que habían estado tocandola. Había sentido tanta furia en su interior aquella vez... Él realmente no quería revivir eso.

Se monto en su desvencijado coche, y salio rumbo a las calles, en busca de la muchacha. Media hora después, creyo distinguir su silueta en un callejón, así que apaco rapidamente el coche y se interno en la oscura calle.

Al principio no oyo nada, pero luego se empezaron a distinguir lijeros lamentos y carcajadas de hombres. Edward hechó a correr, hacia donde provenian los gritos, rogando por que no fuera ella la que estaba gritando. Aunque debía de haberse imaginado, que la suerte, nunca estaba de su parte.

Cuando llegó pudo ver una menuda figura avovillada contra la pared, mientras tres hombres la rodeaban, diciendole groserías y tocandole en partes que nadie mas que él tenía derecho a tocar.

Otra vez. Le estaba pasando a ella, otra vez. Nadie se merece que le pase eso nunca, y mucho menos que le pase dos veces.

Edward lo vió todo rojo, y no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez en la que Bella y el se habían conocido. Una situación igual a la que tenía en frente. Pero esta vez había una diferencia, Edward había llegado a tiempo, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le volviera a pasar. El se había prometido a si mismo que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para proteger a la chica de cabellos chocolates. Edward no fue consciente de como golpeo a los hombres contra las paredes, y con todo lo que tuvo a su alcance. El no pensaba en nada mas que en Bella, en sacarla de ahi.

Cuando los hombres salieron corriendo, se acercó a recoger a Bella. La chica debía de estar en un estado de shock porque no movía ni un músculo. Edward la monto en el asiento del copiloto y condujo todo lo rápido que pudo por las calles, para llegar a su casa.

Cuando entraron, Edward deposito a Bella suavemente en la cama mientras la cubía con una manta. Luego se dirigió hacia el baño, llenando la bañera con agua caliente. Cuando estuvo lista, volvio a por Bella y, con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, le saco la ropa y la llevo hacia el agua.

Delicadamente, le limpio con jabón todo el cuerpo, la espalda, las pirnas, los brazos, la cara, el pelo... Deteniendose en todos los lugares, como si así pudiera borrar las manos de los otros hombres.

Cuando acabó, la envolvió en una toalla y la lelvo hasta la cama, cúbriendola con las sábanas. Se levantó, dispuesto a dejarla descansar, cuando una suave voz le llamó.

-Edward, no te vallas.

El miró hacia la chica, y la vió con los ojos llorosos y los labios temblando. Se sacó los zapatos y se metió al otro lado de la cama. Bella se acercó a él, acurrucándose en su pecho, como hacía en antaño. Suavemente, Edward le paso los brazos al rededor del cuerpo, abrazándola con fueza, temiendo que se le escurriera entre os breazos, temiendo que desapareciera.

Y así pasaron la noche, Bella acurrucada contra él, llorando, mientras Edward le pasaba las manos por el pelo y dejaba suaves besos en el tope de su cabeza.

_"They say it's what you make,I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright, I want to save their light  
I can't escape this , unless you show me how"_

Al dia siguiente, Edward se lo explico todo a Bella, intentando que la verdad se filtrara en el tono de sus palabras, y expresándo con susu ojos todo lo que no podía decir. Inexplicablemente, Bella le creyó, y aunque los primeros días estuvo temerosa de volver a hacercarse a el, a las semanas todo volvía a ser como antes. Bella y Edward volvían a amarse como siempre se habían amado, y estaban saliendo a delante.

Bella había encontrado trabajo en una libreria a unas manzanas de su hogar, así que ya no iban tan apretados de dinero como cuando solo Edward trabajaba en un pub. Cada día las cosas iban mejorando en la casa en la que compartían.

Edward no había vuelto a recaer en las drogas, porque había descubierto a algo a lo que era un más adicto. Ella era su marca de heroína. Era adicto a Bella, a su sabor, a su olor, a ella.

Todo parecía mejorar en la vida de la pareja, savo, al parecer, la salud de Bella. Cada día se despertaba vomitando, y no comía casi nada. No tenía fuerzas para hacer nada y tenía unos cambios de humor demasiado drásticos. Edward estaba realmente asustado por la salud de su novia, así que empezo a informarse sobre los síntomas. Todo apuntaba a una cosa, pero Edward no podía creerselo. Simplemente no era posible.

Aunque empezó a dudar cuando al llegar a su casa, se encontro a Bella lllorando en el baño. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyandose en el retrete, con una hoja en la mano.

Se acercó corriendo a ella, temiendo que le estuviera pasando algo. Cuando llego allí Bella se lanzo a sus brazos, sonriendo mientras las lágrimas le caian por las mejillas. Puso el papel contra mi rsotro, pero yo solo acerte a leer una palabra: _"Positivo"_

Casí pude notar como mi cerebro hacia clic. Esto era imposible, impensable... Pero también increible.

-No puede ser... Tu... Yo... Nosotros...

-Tengo dos meses.

-Oh dioses, esto es increible, ¡Increible!

Rápidamente me levante, cogiendola a ella en el proceso. La cargue entre mis brazos al estilo nupcial mientras bailaba con ella por todda la casa. Ella se reía mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, y yo estaba tremendamente feliz. Puse sus pies sobre mis pies mientras me seguía moviendo al compas de una música que solo yo oía. Era realmente feliz. Estaba seguro que tenía una sonrisa en mi boca mas grande que la Torre Eiffel. Al final, senté a Bella en el sofá, y me arrodille a sus pies, mirando fijamente el vientre de mi Bella.

-Hola campeón, ¿o eres una princesita?, soy tu papi ¿sabes? No se como es que estas aquí, pero te aseguro que eres lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado a tu mami y a mi. Has venido de imprevisto, pero vamos a cuidarte lo mejor que podamos. Papi no se merece tenerte aquí, papi no ha sido del todo bueno en el pasado, pero estoy aqui, y voy a hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. Voy a cuidaros a mami y a ti con mi vida. Y voy a cambiar, voy a ser una mejor persona, por ti y por mami, porque os mereceís lo mejor de lo mejor. - Deposité un suave beso en el vientre de Bella y le susurre – Estoy deseando que llegues.

Y todo lo que le había dicho era verdad. Yo iba a cambiar, iba a ser mejor persona, porque se merecian lo mejor. El amor de Bella me había cambiado, ya no era el mismo idiota drogadicto de meses atrás, ahora estaba mejorando, madurando. Ya era hora de cambiar de una vez por todas.

Sentí unas suaves caricias en mi cuero cabelludo y miré hacia arriba, encontrandome con los ojos de Bella, bañados en lágrimas.

-Te amo, Edward.

-También te amo, Bella. Os amo, a los dos.

_" When you feel my heat, look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close. it's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide "_

¿Qué os ha parecido? Me salió la vena masoquista en esta historia, pero la canción lo ameritaba.

Si se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí, me encantaría que dejaran un review para saber que os ha parecido.

Besos.


End file.
